<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vire Chuva by indelikaido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859535">Vire Chuva</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido'>indelikaido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois que conheceu Park Chanyeol, o estudante de literatura que era dono dos cabelos longos mais bonitos que já vira e cheio de surpresas escondidas, Byun Baekhyun aprendeu a amar e não conseguia mais desaprender. Isso lhe custaria caro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vire Chuva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/gifts">iambyuntiful</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Incolor e insípido </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ir ao médico nunca era legal. Ir ao veterinário era dez vezes pior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O sábado de Park Chanyeol começou daquele jeitinho especialmente caótico que só servia para derrubar seu humor: além de, no dia anterior, ter perdido seu colar da sorte, Beethoven tinha amanhecido muito mal. Ao invés de acordar com vontade de destruir o apartamento que dividia com o dono, estava jogado embaixo da mesa. Apático, os pêlos sem qualquer brilho. Os olhinhos quase fechavam de vez em quando, cansados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por motivos óbvios estava extremamente desesperado.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saiu correndo de casa com o pobre cachorro nos braços, embarcando no Uber com uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago. Não gostava de quando as coisas saíam do controle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O hospital veterinário mais perto do apartamento ficava em uma ruazinha calma e cheia de casinhas bonitas que pertenciam a senhorinhas ricas. Não era um bairro nobre, não daria conta de arcar com os custos sendo apenas um estudante de Literatura, mas era um lugar agradável. Aquele hospital tinha algo a mais, um charme; encontrou esse charme logo quando adentrou o espaço, segurando Beethoven como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo — o que, de certa forma, era verdade —.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>O charme era um enfermeiro jovem, de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos bondosos. Ele conversava com um dos recepcionistas enquanto bebericava café de uma caneca onde se lia </span><em><span>o melhor</span></em> <em><span>au-aussistente do mundo!</span></em><span> em caixa alta. Sabia que era café porque ele tinha olheiras pesadas embaixo dos olhos e aquele aroma indescritível de grãos recém torrados enchia a maldita sala de recepção. Os dois cessaram a conversa e fitaram Chanyeol, surpresos com a chegada do garoto com cara de choro e que  mal conseguia carregar o cachorro direito. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Da hora em que o enfermeiro tirou Beethoven de seus braços até o momento em que foi deixado sozinho ao lado do companheiro na sala de medicação, só foi capaz de retomar seus pensamentos quando ele entrou pela porta mais uma vez. Era como se Chanyeol se recusasse a raciocinar naqueles instantes; não queria sofrer pensando nas possibilidades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sr. Park, posso dar uma palavrinha com você do lado de fora? — Indagou, desconcertado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O nome dele era Byun Baekhyun, segundo a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tag </span>
  </em>
  <span>em seu jaleco. Tinha mãos habilidosas e havia sido extremamente cuidadoso em todos os procedimentos. Queria espernear e reclamar que seu amigo ainda estava mal, mas engoliu a reclamação porque sabia que Baekhyun havia feito seu trabalho. Assentiu com pesar e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. O corredor do hospital estava vazio e os dois sentaram-se juntos em um banco de madeira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele vai ficar bem? — Perguntou em um murmúrio, mexendo os dedos de maneira aflita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Beethoven está com uma idade muito avançada, Chanyeol… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riu baixinho da situação; uma lágrima ameaçou escorrer pelo rosto e foi rápido em enxugá-la com as costas da mão. Puxou o celular do bolso e abriu em uma foto antiga, de quando tinha 8 anos e tinha ido viajar para a praia com os pais. Beethoven, ainda filhote, estava em seu colo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele é um lorde. Essa foto tem treze anos. — Sorriu triste, evitando encarar o enfermeiro. — Ele é forte. Tenho certeza de que ainda vai aguentar algum tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo. Nunca fora bom em dar más notícias, sempre gostava muito mais de fazer exames e no máximo aplicar anestesia. Como era o plantonista do hospital naquele dia, era seu dever lidar com casos mais emergenciais. Chanyeol era um cara sensível, podia supor aquilo; seus olhos já estavam vermelhos sem que houvesse derramado uma lágrima sequer e alguns fios do cabelo preto escapavam do rabo de cavalo, bagunçados, atrapalhando-lhe a visão. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Senhor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não tenho cinquenta anos! — Protestou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ok, ok. Chanyeol, eu nem sei como te dar essa notícia. Beethoven não vai aguentar sair daqui e voltar para a sua casa, ele está prestes a… partir. Eu sinto muito, de verdade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se retesou, os músculos tensionando diante daquela constatação. Chovia do lado de fora, uma estranha coincidência que só perceberiam anos depois daquele primeiro encontro. Suas lágrimas vieram automaticamente, como uma enxurrada, deixando-lhe fraco e subitamente nauseado. O enfermeiro gentil lhe amparou, segurando em seu braço de maneira protetora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você quer que eu ligue para alguém?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não tenho ninguém. Só Beethoven. — Era uma meia verdade. Depois de entrar em uma briga feia com os pais a respeito de sua escolha de curso, tinha sido expulso de casa. Agora apenas se falavam uma vez por mês, quando ligavam para saber se estava morrendo de fome ou passando alguma outra necessidade. — Somos nós dois contra o mundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naquela manhã chuvosa e trágica de sábado Baekhyun largou o plantão mais cedo e deixou Chanyeol na porta do prédio do garoto. Os dois ficaram algum tempo dentro do carro do mais velho, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. O estudante não sabia se deveria apenas agradecer e ir embora, se chorava mais um pouco… estava perdido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desligou o carro e suspirou, o cansaço levando a melhor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você vai ficar bem? Sei que apartamentos vazios podem ser um pouco assustadores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apertou a coleira de Beethoven entre os dedos trêmulos e assentiu brevemente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado pela ajuda, Baekhyun, e me desculpe pelo incômodo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não foi incômodo algum. — Murmurou, fitando as grades do condomínio. Sentia as bochechas esquentarem à medida em que ficava muito consciente do fato de que tinha perdido todas as palavras que estava guardando para tranquilizar o maior. Chanyeol tirou o cinto de segurança, encerrando o assunto de maneira implícita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Te pago um café quando eu estiver melhor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi assim que deixou o carro, com um meio sorriso tão carregado de tristeza que deixou o veterinário preocupado. Não era por causa do café, mas enquanto olhava o garoto grandalhão e de cabelos longos se afastar e entrar no prédio, se pegou desejando que Chanyeol ficasse bem o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun precisava de um coração novo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentado na sala de recepção do hospital veterinário, assistia com alguma preocupação o noticiário que reportava a geopolítica mundial estremecia quando foi surpreendido por duas mãos a lhe cobrir os olhos. Deu um pulo em seu lugar, relaxando ao lembrar-se vagamente do perfume que havia sentido há algumas semanas em seu carro. Chanyeol tinha um cheiro inconfundível de amaciante e </span>
  <em>
    <span>alecrim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A sua sorte é que meu coração é bem forte, Park Chanyeol. — Brincou, tirando com delicadeza as mãos dele de seu rosto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, eu não sabia como chegar e conversar contigo. Daí achei melhor fazer isso, deu certo? — Sorriu para o menor e ajeitou alguns fios que caíam-lhe no rosto, ansioso. — Oi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oi? </span>
  </em>
  <span>O coração do enfermeiro falhou algumas boas batidas enquanto ele piscava diversas vezes, processando a imagem que tinha à sua frente; Chanyeol estava mais saudável do que da última vez em que se viram, com menos olheiras e um sorriso sincero. Vestido com um moletom amarelo e jeans preto, Baekhyun já não sabia mais como reagir àquela versão do garoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É, eu… Estava voltando da aula e pensei em passar aqui mesmo sem, hm, você sabe. Sem </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessidade. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Queria agradecer por aquele dia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levantou-se da cadeira, arrumando a roupa ligeiramente amassada. Sequer sabia o motivo pelo qual estava fazendo aquilo; apenas sentiu-se pequeno demais, desalinhado demais perto dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, foi um prazer ajudar você e.. Beethoven. Você está bem? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assentiu e enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça, acenando com a cabeça na direção da rua. Baekhyun entendeu o recado e saiu logo atrás dele. Os dois pararam juntos na calçada, um de frente para o outro, o que deixava a diferença de alturas um pouco desconcertante para o Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou bem, focando nos estudos, sabe? Beethoven deve estar bem melhor agora, acho. — Riu baixinho e olhou para o céu, que começava a ganhar tons de laranja e rosa devido ao pôr do Sol. Os tons mimetizavam os detalhes da camiseta de Baekhyun, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Panic! At The Disco.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  — Percebi que não trocamos nossos números de telefone e isso me assombrou por quatro semanas inteiras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Escuta, se você me levar para fazer alguma coisa eu posso pensar no seu caso. — Disparou sem qualquer receio, apesar de estar praticamente suando frio. Evitava olhar demais para o garoto, com medo de que seu interesse platônico fosse descoberto. — Eu saio daqui a trinta minutos. E caso te interesse eu gosto muito do meu cappuccino com bastante canela. Não sei, vai que você precisa disso para alguma coisa em um futuro próximo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice e se despediram. Em trinta minutos Chanyeol encontraria Baekhyun na porta do hospital veterinário com dois cafés na mão e levaria o mais velho para o parque que existia nas proximidades. Depois dessa primeira saidinha, não conseguiria mais parar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sair com o veterinário era divertido. Ele tinha um jeito meio engraçado de contar estórias, como se fosse protagonista em todas elas, com um senso de humor extremamente duvidoso. Às vezes parecia poder falar por horas a fio sem cansar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinha ganhado o número de telefone no dia em que saíram pela primeira segunda vez, depois de muito esforço e charminho. Ou assim pensava, já que Baekhyun não tinha planos de sair daquele </span>
  <em>
    <span>rolê </span>
  </em>
  <span>sem garantir o próximo. Ficaram dias e dias seguidos trocando mensagens empolgadas a respeito de assuntos aleatórios, até que começaram a se acostumar com aquela situação nova. Acontece que o Byun raramente fazia amigos novos porque estava naquela fase da vida em que tudo está mais ou menos constante e seguro, e conhecer o Park bagunçou por completo aquela convicção que tinha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agora sempre esperava por ele ao fim do expediente, nem que fosse para tomar um café ou um sorvete e conversar por quinze minutos. Chanyeol sempre saía da faculdade e ia direto para a clínica, saltitando ansioso pelo caminho e disfarçando sua animação quando chegava na porta do estabelecimento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naquele dia completavam três meses daquela estranha amizade e o estudante tinha decidido por ir com Baekhyun no cinema do bairro ver a reprise de um filme antigo. Ele parecia gostar dessas coisas; de livros, de colecionar discos específicos dos cantores e bandas que gostava, de cappuccino e de ficar muito tempo falando de filmes </span>
  <em>
    <span>cult. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Em qualquer outra ocasião teria feito pouco caso, mas decidiu dar uma chance porque não era qualquer pessoa ali, lhe pedindo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>por favor, assistisse aquele filme de nome francês gigante</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O filme era relativamente bom. Tinha um enredo decente de um romance entre dois adolescentes que enfrentavam uma guerra. Um calafrio percorreu o corpo do Byun quando percebeu que aquilo poderia ser o mundo em que viveriam em pouquíssimo tempo. Do jeito que estavam… Balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento. Chanyeol ia na frente pelo caminho, meio caminhando meio saltitando até parar na esquina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele se virou devagarinho, e Baekhyun sentiu-se como a droga de um protagonista de livro. Sentiu toda sorte de coisas estranhas dentro de si quando mediu bem o maior: ele estava fofo, a jaqueta jeans por cima do moletom preto, a ponta dos dedos escapando pelas mangas discretamente. Parecia uma criança que tinha crescido demais. O cabelo já estava batendo em seus ombros, soltos ao vento estranhamente forte que a noite trazia. Por causa dos longos fios, não conseguia ver seu rosto com precisão. Queria chegar mais perto, mas de novo sentiu aquela pressão, o frio na barriga que fazia as pernas não funcionarem direito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sorriu, contente. Não tinha um motivo exato, só estava animado por estar fora de casa com o amigo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, Baek! — Estendeu a mão para o menor. Assim que o fez, um trovão estrondoso se fez audível e os garotos arregalaram os olhos. A chuva começou a cair quase que instantaneamente, sem esperar que saíssem dali. — Oh. Eu não trouxe guarda chuva…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ficou parado por algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia se corriam para baixo de algum toldo, se corriam direto para o apartamento do mais novo ou se tentavam pegar um táxi. Estavam a dois quarteirões do prédio dele, mas como estava a dois passos do garoto decidiu que aquela era uma distância mais fácil de ser encurtada. Firme e conciso, pisou duro na direção do maior e ficou na ponta dos pés, puxando-lhe pela jaqueta até que conseguisse beijar seus lábios. A atitude de Baekhyun deixou Chanyeol completamente sem reação, entregue aos encantos do veterinário. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Retribuiu o beijo sem se demorar muito, puxando o corpo do Byun pela cintura. Podia sentir os dedos finos e pequenos se embrenhando por seu cabelo molhado, como se a água tirasse qualquer oportunidade de constância naquela situação; eles eram uma bagunça completa de respirações, sorrisos e gotas de chuva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se afastaram quando ouviram um segundo trovão e instintivamente deram as mãos; correr naquele momento parecia ser a melhor opção. Enquanto liderava a corrida pelas ruas até seu prédio, podia ouvir o riso gostoso do menor logo atrás de si, segurando firme em sua mão. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a cabeça do Park estava completamente vazia e sem preocupações. Era quase como se não houvesse nada de errado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adentraram o apartamento, ambos pingando por causa da chuva que tinha engrossado durante o caminho até ali. Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás de si e fitou o dono do apartamento, ansioso demais para começar alguma conversa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então… — Murmurou, igualmente envergonhado e ansioso por causa do que havia acontecido. — Eu vou te arrumar uma toalha e roupas limpas. Pode dormir aqui, se quiser e-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beijou ele mais uma vez, cortando sua fala. Dessa vez Chanyeol ficou completamente vermelho, surpreso com a repetição que não esperava tão cedo. Sentia um medinho na boca do estômago, um receio de perder a amizade que tinha construído tão bem nos últimos meses da mesma forma que vira tantas outras relações que tinha escorrerem por suas mãos. Acabou se afastando um pouquinho, recebendo um olhar receoso do amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não é por mal. — Explicou com a voz baixa, buscando um meio de vocalizar aquele argumento. — Eu ‘tô com medo, Baek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuva continuava do lado de fora, vez ou outra lançando relâmpagos que iluminavam os dois. Aquela luz pálida que vinha da poluição luminosa da cidade não deixava que tudo ficasse completamente escuro: podia ver os olhos expressivos do mais velho a lhe analisar, donos de certezas que ainda não tinha aprendido a ter. Apesar da tensão instalada no quarto, ele não parecia estar hesitante ou com medo do que poderia acontecer a eles. Era como se conhecesse o passado e o futuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ei, tudo bem, tudo bem. — sorriu brevemente — Nós não precisamos continuar assim,  me desculpa. Eu só gosto muito de você, Yeol. Mais do que eu gostaria. E isso é meio engraçado porque eu não sei quando começou a acontecer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ousou deixar uma carícia no rosto dele, o polegar passando gentilmente na bochecha gordinha de Baekhyun. Dava uma vontade maluca de apertar. O menor fechou os olhos, genuinamente feliz; conseguia perceber quando o humor do amigo estava bom daquele jeito só pela forma como seus lábios se prendiam em um sorriso de canto que não ia embora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu gostei. Mas eu tenho medo de fazer isso, não quero te perder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ora, já está planejando fazer alguma coisa que vá me deixar magoado ou bravo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, mas...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então não tem com o que se preocupar. Não precisa ter pressa. — Deixou um beijo na palma da mão dele, amenizando a tensão que havia sido criada em cima do assunto. — Agora, sobre aquela toalha e um banho quentinho…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando saiu do banheiro, já vestido com uma muda de roupas que tinha arranjado com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, encontrou-lhe na sala, encolhido no sofá — que não parecia ser grande o suficiente — com um edredom azul celeste. Não dormia, no entanto; apenas olhava para a janela, de onde podia ver o céu tempestuoso. Estava tão concentrado naquela atividade que sequer percebeu quando Baekhyun chegou pertinho, quase que na ponta dos pés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa a demora, se quiser… pode ir para o quarto. — Parou no meio da sala, enrolando a barra da camisa na ponta dos dedos por causa do nervosismo que sentia. O mais novo virou-se, ainda com ares de distraído.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ir para o quarto? Não, eu vou dormir aqui na sala. A minha cama é confortável, pode ficar lá essa noite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franziu o cenho, sem saber exatamente como convencê-lo a mudar de ideia sobre o local onde dormiria. Se seguisse o que de fato desejava, dormiria todo amarrado no abraço de Chanyeol, que era absurdamente quente e confortável, mas queria ir devagar para não assustar e estragar as coisas com ele. Às vezes podia comparar ele a um gatinho assustado e arisco. Não podia, sequer devia, dar um passo maior que a própria perna. Seus olhos passearam um pouco pelo cômodo, se detendo por algum tempo em um porta retrato que trazia a foto de Chanyeol com Beethoven, o cachorro que tinha tratado há meses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Observou o veterinário, os olhos começando a pesar por causa do sono que sentia. No dia seguinte teria aula à noite e seria ainda pior para descansar. Ainda assim, fez um esforço para mandar o sono embora, admirando as feições agora tranquilas e relaxadas do mais velho. O cabelo escuro estava arrumadinho, ainda úmido, e o moletom que havia lhe emprestado escondia as mãos bonitas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tem certeza de que vai ficar aqui? Eu não me importaria de, hm, sabe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riu baixinho, levantando-se do sofá. Tomaria um banho quente pra se recuperar completamente da chuva e então, quem sabe, tentaria dormir um pouco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pode ficar lá sem medo. Meu quarto é arrumadinho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deu alguns passos na direção do mais novo e ficou na ponta dos pés para deixar um beijo na bochecha dele. Chanyeol quase se pegou corando novamente, afetado pelo jeito extremamente carinhoso que Baekhyun estava exibindo naquelas últimas horas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Boa noite, Yeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assim deixou para trás um Chanyeol muito carente, com um sorriso no rosto que nem mesmo a noite tempestuosa conseguiria apagar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depois do dia em que se beijaram debaixo da chuva e tiveram </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquela </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversa, as coisas pareciam estar mais fáceis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuaram naquela rotina boba de se verem quase todos os dias quando Chanyeol saía da faculdade, mas havia algo a mais no ar. Algo a mais na forma como suas mãos se esbarravam enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, em como os olhares quase sempre se desviaram, envergonhados. Custavam a acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Começaram a frequentar a casa um do outro e o estudante descobriu com muito prazer que dentro de um sobrado todo ajeitadinho o menor cuidava de três gatas e um peixinho dourado chamado Atlas. Também fez outras descobertas interessantes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Descobriu que dormir fora de casa era bom, que os abraços de Baekhyun eram os melhores do mundo e que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ele; ao ponto em que não se importaria em simplesmente passar todas as noites na casa dele, na companhia das gatas e do peixinho dourado. Por mais que não tivessem dado um rótulo ao que estava acontecendo, sentia uma espécie de compromisso invisível e uma vontade maluca de proteger o outro de toda a maldade do mundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquilo já se prolongava por onze meses inteirinhos quando se viram na melhor noite de suas vidas. Era Junho e estava em uma espécie de férias da faculdade, então só queria passar seus dias enchendo o saco do menor. Levou ele a um fliperama no centro da cidade, onde pretendia dar uma surra no mais velho com suas habilidades de jogador que passa as horas livres trancado em casa jogando videogame. Baekhyun não estava na mesma sintonia; não era competitivo em jogos porque raramente jogava algo além do que baixava no celular. Além disso estava com frio e cansado por causa do expediente cheio. Não havia sido um dia fácil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mesmo assim tentou e deu seu melhor para entrar no joguinho de provocações de Chanyeol e até conseguiu ganhar uma partida aqui e ali, com muito esmero e força de vontade. Gostava mais das outras implicações do fliperama: as luzes azuis e vermelhas, fortes, davam ao maior um brilho quase que angelical — talvez fossem seus olhos —, permitindo que visse a expressão concentrada do maior mesmo quando estava mais escuro. Acabou se distraindo durante um jogo de luta e perdeu diversos lances, hipnotizado por aquela imagem. Alguns fios de cabelo mais rebeldes escapavam do coque, emoldurando o rosto dele de maneira bonita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percebeu que estava ganhando de lavada e olhou algumas vezes para o lado, tentando entender o que acontecia. Só encontrava Baekhyun, paralisado, lhe encarando com uma expressão séria. Acabou desistindo do jogo, virando o corpo para retribuir aquele olhar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Baek? Está tudo bem? — Perguntou, preocupado; seu olhar estava distante e demorou alguns segundos até que parecessem estar ali, no mesmo plano. O rapaz assentiu rapidamente, pego no flagra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Me perdoa, 'tô muito cansado e não consigo focar muito bem. — Explicou num fiapo de voz, olhando ao redor. Ninguém prestava atenção neles e aquilo lhe dava a sensação de que estavam sozinhos no mundo. Acima dos barulhos frenéticos do fliperama, podia ouvir a chuva batendo no telhado acima deles. Era engraçado; onde moravam tinham 364 dias de chuva e um de Sol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem… Eu deveria ter percebido antes. Quer que eu te deixe em casa? — Indagou gentilmente, puxando o menor para perto pelo colarinho da jaqueta jeans que tinha emprestado para ele. Baekhyun suspirou, incapaz de formular uma frase sem surtar por causa daquele gesto. Era incrível como poderiam passar mil dias juntos e ainda sentiria aquela coisa boa toda vez que olhasse para o maior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você pode ficar hoje? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Claro. Se é o que você quer, eu fico, Baekkie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corou ao ouvir o apelido, tomado de uma coragem repentina cuja origem desconhecia. Suas mãos viajaram até encontrar a cintura do maior, se aconchegando ali como se fosse uma espécie de casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E… Ser meu? Você pode? — Arregalou os olhos e pensou ter ouvido errado, afinal quase não podia ouvir a voz doce do melhor amigo por causa da barulheira dos jogos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu já sou seu, bobo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, Chanyeol, de verdade. Ser </span>
  <em>
    <span>meu</span>
  </em>
  <span> por inteirinho. Sei que tenho alguns defeitos e posso ser meio chato às vezes, mas-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Seu namorado? É isso?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assentiu, perdendo a voz. Já não conseguia mais articular nem um simples </span>
  <em>
    <span>sim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tamanho o efeito que aquele rapaz tinha sobre si. Tudo nele lhe deixava intrigado: desde a voz bonita até os olhos que sempre entregavam os sentimentos dele, que tentava suprimir e conseguia esconder tão bem. Demorou um pouco a perceber, mas não havia um átomo de Byun Baekhyun que não amasse todos os átomos de Park Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele abriu um sorriso contente, abraçando o menor com tanta força que temeu quebrar o corpo dele naquele abraço apertado. Gemeu baixinho, pego desprevenido pelo caminhão de carinho e amor com o qual estava sendo atropelado, mas se acomodou muito bem entre aqueles braços. Gostava de vê-lo feliz daquele jeito, porque sempre era óbvio demais; sempre fazia gestos exagerados e falava alto, como se estivesse transbordando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não seria capaz de negar esse pedido nem hoje e nem um milhão de anos, Baek. — Beijou-lhe a testa, se demorando naquele gesto. O menor permaneceu de olhos fechados, completamente entregue ao que fazia. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos de Chanyeol percorrerem seu rosto, acariciando-lhe as bochechas e o canto dos lábios. Não entendia como aquilo, tão simples, podia fazer tantas coisas com seu pobre coração. — Você está cansado, vamos para casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A sua ou a minha?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A sua é mais perto. — Piscou na direção dele e pegou sua mão quase que imediatamente, entrelaçando os dedos. — E eu gosto das tuas gatas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naquela noite, pela primeira vez, não dormiram em cômodos separados. Quando chegaram na casa do Byun, passou um bom tempo brincando com </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alnitak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alnilam</span>
  </em>
  <span> e </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mintaka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as três gatas mimadas ao extremo que eram as verdadeiras donas daquele lugar. Já estava esperando que ele voltasse do quarto com um travesseiro e um edredom para que se acomodasse ali no sofá da sala, mas encontrou o menor de mãos vazias, parado no último degrau da escada com um semblante calmo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não vai subir? — Perguntou, esfregando os olhos. Como se a sua voz fosse mágica, as três dispensaram Chanyeol e foram se enrolar nas pernas de Baekhyun, pedindo atenção através de miados altos e questionadores. Ele se agachou para deixar um carinho atrás da orelha de Alnitak, sendo atacado quase que instantaneamente pelas outras gatas ciumentas. — Tudo bem, meninas, tudo bem… vamos com calma que o papai tá cansado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorriu com aquela visão, sentindo o peito ficar pequeno demais para o coração que martelava com força. — Tem certeza? Eu posso ficar aqui, não é problema.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Deixa disso, Yeol. Vamos, está ficando tarde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seguiu o veterinário escadas acima, apagando as luzes que ficavam para trás, e ainda estava hesitante quando entrou no quarto dele. Obviamente já tinha entrado ali vez ou outra, mas dormir com ele era uma história completamente diferente. Ignorou o fato de que as gatas vinham em seu encalço, curiosas com o visitante, e encurtou o espaço que havia entre ele e Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para começo de conversa, o pijama dele era uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>graça. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cheio de plantinhas — que nem as que cultivava no pequeno quintal no fundo da casa —, parecia coisa de criança. Segurou-lhe pelo braço com delicadeza, como se não pudesse lhe deixar escapar. O mais velho ficou em silêncio, a expectativa crescendo conforme os segundos se passavam. Não sabia se queria dormir de conchinha, todo fofo com o namorado, ou se queria que Chanyeol lhe colocasse contra a parede e lhe beijasse até dizer chega. Ficou mais do que satisfeito quando percebeu que a segunda opção levou a melhor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Empurrou o menor até pertinho da cama, segurando o rosto de Baekhyun como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de todo o mundo. A forma como era encarado estava lhe deixando </span>
  <em>
    <span>louco.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Por baixo do silêncio tímido e das bochechas coradas, podia notar um brilho perverso, uma faísca nos olhos do outro, capaz de incendiar todo aquele cômodo. Quando cedeu à loucura, beijou aqueles lábios que já conhecia muito bem com certa urgência, ansioso para algo que ainda não sabia bem definir. Sentiu as mãos do veterinário se infiltrarem por baixo do moletom que usava, apertando e provando da pele quente como se fosse algum desejo que sempre tivera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fora colocado por baixo sem mais nem menos, ofegando em surpresa ao ser empurrado para a cama. Chanyeol deixou que fizesse o que bem entendia; se Baekhyun queria morder seu pescoço, segurar suas mãos acima da cabeça… que fosse. Não iria reclamar. Ele sempre era muito certinho, muito contido naquela imagem de rapaz tímido, e vê-lo daquela forma destruía o bom senso do mais novo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal percebeu quando foram interrompidos. Entre um beijo e outro, as três diabinhas entraram no meio dos dois rapazes, dando um jeito de deixar bem claro que tinham ciúmes do dono. O Byun até tentou afastar, rindo de nervoso. Queria terminar o que tinham começado, queria desesperadamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ei, tudo bem. — Riu junto com ele, deixando o ambiente mais leve, e segurou-lhe os pulsos, impedindo que afastasse as gatas. —Vamos dormir? Está tarde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mas você… eu…. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não tem problema, Baek, hoje não é a nossa última noite juntos. — Beijou o pescoço do menor até que ele fosse convencido a deixar de lado sua teimosia; deitou ao lado do maior, um pouquinho emburrado. — Podemos fazer isso outra hora, hm? Amanhã você tem que levantar cedo e ir trabalhar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suspirou insatisfeito, ainda incomodado com a interrupção apesar de saber que ele estava certo. Se ficar emburrado significava que ganharia aqueles milhares de beijos de Chanyeol, prolongaria aquela situação infinitamente. Acabou por se acomodar de frente para o estudante, sem largar sua mão. As gatas se acomodaram entre eles, aproveitando o calorzinho familiar que emanava dos dois rapazes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podia dizer que aquele cantinho lhe fazia sentir-se em casa. O aperto confortável dos dedos de Baekhyun em sua mão, os olhos sempre bondosos e o sorriso inatingível: tudo naquela cena lhe dava uma sensação extrema de acolhimento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol gostaria que aquele momento durasse eternamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, forças maiores agiam para movimentar o destino das pessoas. Só que ele não sabia disso ainda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ergueu os olhos pesados devido ao cansaço e mirou o céu. O clima estava feio, era uma quinta feira tempestuosa, como se os céus chorassem pelo mesmo motivo que ele chorava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todas as vezes em que sentava no chão da sacada do segundo andar se permitia chorar um pouco. Era o momento do dia em que tudo caía em suas costas e aguentar esse peso ficava difícil demais. Podia sentir as lambidinhas preocupadas que recebia de Alnitak, a gata mais novinha entre as três, que tentava a todo custo ganhar a atenção do dono. Não conseguia nem mesmo sorrir na direção dela. Naquele momento, se concentrava em não ter outra crise de asma, que seria a décima só naquela semana. A maldita asma…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As luzes da casa permaneciam todas apagadas e se esforçava para enxergar no escuro. Se olhasse para trás, seus olhos esbarrariam em Vivaldi, um gato de pêlos ruivos, embrulhado nos cobertores jogados em cima da cama. E olhar para aquele pequeno serzinho, que ainda se recuperava de alguns traumas, lembrava a ele do motivo pelo qual agora tinha quatro gatos em casa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, sentindo o peso de Alnitak esquentar seu colo como se fosse algum tipo de remédio. Lembrar era inevitável, e algumas memórias doíam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos aflitos manchavam, pouco a pouco, essas memórias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em uma daquelas manhãs douradas, por algum milagre acordou antes do mais novo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na noite anterior tinha ido ao apartamento para matar a saudade que sentia do namorado, já que estava em semana de provas e precisava dedicar todo o tempo livre que sobrava para os estudos. Acordou e ficou sentado na cama, encarando a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos: Chanyeol dormia de bruços, alheio ao mundo do lado de fora do apartamento. Os cabelos escuros estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, livres, e quase cobriam completamente o rosto tranquilo. As costas nuas traziam um caos que não se via nos outros elementos daquela composição, caos nas marcas que Baekhyun tinha deixado na noite anterior. A pele branca estava salpicada daquelas marquinhas roxas e vermelhas que iam até onde a vista alcançava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tocou uma delas, no ombro dele, com a pontinha dos dedos. A luz matinal que entrava pelas janelas deixava a cena ainda mais inacreditável, um verdadeiro agrado aos olhos do mais velho. Considerou se ajoelhar e devotar aquela imagem, mas foi um exagero que manteve no fundo de sua mente, junto com alguns pensamentos impuros que tinha que conter. Dias de Sol eram raros por ali, mas sentia-se sortudo por presenciar aquele em especial. O sentimento que lhe preenchia era de que aquele dia seria </span>
  <em>
    <span>bom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol acordou algum tempo depois, piscando diversas vezes para espantar o sono. Estava muito consciente do olhar admirado que o namorado deixava cair sobre si e de alguma forma aquilo lhe deixou feliz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Se continuar me secando desse jeito eu vou acabar desidratado, sabe? — Murmurou com um sorriso, sustentando o olhar pesado do Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu só estava admirando o que é </span>
  <em>
    <span>meu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Deixou um beijo delicado no ombro do maior, se afastando logo em seguida. Por alguns segundos, se dedicou a tirar aqueles tantos fios de cabelo da frente do rosto bonito. Quando se deu por satisfeito, retribuiu o sorriso do outro. — Vou voltar para casa, ok? Não quero atrapalhar os seus estudos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Segurou o menor pelo pulso assim que ele fez menção de se levantar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que eu tenho que fazer para você ficar? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Finalizar o semestre, idiota… Não faz chantagem comigo. — Reclamou, rindo da manha matinal que o mais novo exibia. — Se quiser me visitar mais tarde, estarei te esperando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Posso ganhar mais um beijo? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingiu que pensava um pouquinho e se inclinou sobre o corpo do Park, sentando em seu colo. Ele não era burro; enquanto Baekhyun ainda estava a meio caminho de seus lábios, agarrou-lhe pela cintura e lhe derrubou na cama, abraçando o corpo do menor de um jeito que era impossível escapar — e de certa forma ele não queria nem tentar —.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não fiz nada de errado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa estudar! — Exclamou em voz alta, sofrendo ataque de cócegas por todas as frentes possíveis. Ficaria, se pudesse, mas sabia que ele jamais conseguiria se concentrar na sua presença. — É pelo seu próprio bem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então me encontra às cinco da tarde na praça. Para a gente tomar sorvete e ver o pôr do Sol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assentiu, recebendo um beijo mais demorado. Às vezes se esquecia do quanto gostava daqueles dias bagunçados, em que arrematavam o estresse dos compromissos com alguma coisa tão banal quanto tomar sorvete. Havia se apaixonado por Chanyeol porque amar ele era </span>
  <em>
    <span>simples.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando se encontraram na praça, Chanyeol era outra pessoa. Estava cansado por causa da rotina de estudos e viu isso de longe por causa dos ombros caídos, perceptíveis até debaixo da jaqueta de couro. Quase se arrependeu de ter aceitado encontrar ele ali; deveria ter deixado que descansasse. No entanto, sabia muito bem que ele insistiria naquilo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriscou um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que Baekhyun havia visto de longe que estava um pouquinho </span>
  <em>
    <span>morto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As matérias do outro semestre estavam brutais e estava preocupado com seu desempenho. Não queria ficar para trás e queria dar algum orgulho ao namorado, que já estava formado e pensando em uma pós. A primeira coisa que fez quando encontrou-lhe foi roubar um abraço. Sentou ao lado dele no banco da pracinha e se enfiou nos braços do mais velho, buscando a fuga que precisava naquele momento. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outra coisa lhe enchia a cabeça, mas não queria contar para o Byun porque sabia que aquilo lhe deixaria ansioso ao extremo. no dia anterior havia recebido uma carta do exército exigindo que se reportasse ao quartel. Tinha colocado o nome no alistamento há tanto tempo que sequer se lembrava da existência daquela lista de espera absurda. Na época, quatro anos atrás, estavam lotados e não admitiriam Chanyeol. Então seguiu com a vida normalmente, entrou na faculdade e jogou aquele alistamento obrigatório nas profundezas de seu ser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todavia muita coisa tinha mudado muito em quatro anos. Em quatro anos, um conflito armado envolvendo aliados eclodiu e só se falava isso nos noticiários. Tentavam ignorar ao máximo porque não estava acontecendo ali, diante deles, mas as pessoas já andavam apressadas nas ruas com medo de alguma retaliação uma vez que mandavam soldados para ajudar no combate. As pessoas tinham medo, e Chanyeol era humano. Humano, irmão do meio e perfeitamente saudável. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saudável até demais</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Moldado por um ensino médio feito em escola militar, para piorar a situação. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A carta deixava bem claro que a presença dele estava sendo requisitada por causa do conflito e que assim que se apresentasse no quartel seria enfiado em um avião com destino àquele inferno. Quando se deu conta, derramava algumas lágrimas silenciosas, molhando a blusa azul do namorado. Baekhyun não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e aquilo começou a lhe desesperar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ei, meu amor… — Chamou baixinho, a voz quebrando ao ver os olhos vermelhos do mais novo. — O que aconteceu? Quer voltar para casa?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem de fato responder à pergunta dele. Não tinha coragem de admitir o que lhe preocupava. Foi a primeira vez em dois anos que Chanyeol deixou de contar algo para o mais velho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caminharam em silêncio, de mãos dadas, enquanto a luz do Sol ia caindo atrás deles. O maior ainda chorava baixinho, mas como não havia falado sobre o assunto nada podia fazer senão aceitar e respeitar aquele silêncio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Um solavanco repentino; foi puxado de volta, impedindo que continuasse caminhando. Chanyeol parou de frente para um beco já escuto, os olhos arregalados e apreensivos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, o que foi? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Shhhh. Escuta isso. — Puxou o namorado mais para perto da entrada do beco para que conseguissem ouvir direito o que havia chamado a atenção do mais novo. Miados baixinhos e sofridos ecoavam pelo beco, denunciando a presença de um animal em algum lugar daquela bagunça. Sequer hesitou, largando a mão do veterinário e se embrenhando imediatamente naqueles móveis velhos abandonados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Garoto! Você pode se machucar, não faz isso… — Gemeu de agonia, tomando cuidado com o caminho que fazia para seguir o outro. Tinha experiências bem ruins de resgates, onde quase levara picadas de animais peçonhentos enquanto tentava atender animais jogados em estradas e becos como aquele. — É cada ideia…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele parou de adentrar o beco quando encontrou a fonte daqueles barulhos: um filhote minúsculo estava embrulhado em uma fina manta amarela, abandonado à própria sorte. Sequer conseguia abrir os olhos, de tão novinho que era. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, pequeno… Vem comigo. — Observou Chanyeol pegar a manta com delicadeza, trazendo o animal junto. Era um gatinho, como tinha suspeitado, provavelmente recém nascido. Ajudou o namorado a sair do beco, achando fofa a maneira como ele segurava o pacotinho. — Baek, será que você pode ficar com ele?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nem pensar, Yeol. Minhas gatas são muito ciumentas, não sei se daria certo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mas olha o tamanho dele… — Choramingou, abrigando o gato em um abraço gentil; tinha até medo de machucar o pobre coitado, que ainda emitia uns sons esganiçados . Talvez estivesse com fome ou com alguma dor. — A gente tem que ajudar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitou o maior, que estava prestes a cair no choro junto com o pequeno gato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso cuidar dele na clínica, mas ficar com ele eu não posso. Nem devo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Eu fico com ele. — Murmurou todo apaixonado pelo bichinho, dessa vez voltando a seguir Baekhyun na direção do hospital veterinário. Às vezes até ficava para trás, falando baixinho com o gato. Tinha decidido que o nome dele seria Vivaldi, seguindo a linha de seu antigo companheiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivaldi e Chanyeol tinham se tornado inseparáveis. Vez ou outra se pegava cancelando algum compromisso só para ficar dentro do apartamento mimando o filhote, que tinha nascido cego e aparentemente por causa disso havia sido </span>
  <em>
    <span>descartado</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Por sorte, pôde comprovar mais uma vez que Baekhyun era um ótimo profissional, e não deixou nada de ruim acontecer à saúde do bichinho. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por causa do novo morador, o apartamento do estudante vivia dias de glória. Mesmo com toda a pressão das provas finais e trabalhos a serem entregues, fazia um esforço descomunal para manter tudo limpinho e seguro para o pobrezinho, que ainda tinha dificuldade para se locomover dentro das quatro paredes. Dificilmente achava coisas pelo chão ou fora do lugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No entanto, quando entrou pela porta daquele apartamento em um sábado tipicamente frio e seco, quase deixou cair as compras que tinha feito no empório. Encontrou Vivaldi encolhido no sofá, aparentemente adormecido, e o caos reinava: vasos de flores que havia recebido de Baekhyun estavam quebrados e espalhados pelo chão da sala, tão espatifados quanto o espelho que havia no corredor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deixou as compras em cima do balcão americano que separava a sala da cozinha, analisando o espelho. Estava ofegante e sequer havia percebido; tinha que ser rápido e limpar aquela bagunça antes que o gato acordasse, para evitar acidentes. No entanto, não conseguia mover as pernas. Um sonoro choro vinha do quarto principal e já sabia que era de Chanyeol. O espelho tinha sido quebrado com um soco preciso e um filete de sangue fresco escorria pelo vidro, pingando lentamente na cômoda abaixo dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Céus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Respirar de repente parecia ser a tarefa mais difícil do mundo. Venceu os poucos metros do corredor e entrou no quarto do namorado, empurrando sem dificuldades a porta que estava entreaberta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encontrou-o sentado na beira da cama, chorando de um jeito que doía no fundo da alma de qualquer um que presenciasse aquela cena. O punho machucado repousava sobre os lençóis, inerte e vertendo sangue, fechado em torno de um envelope branco. Só tinha visto ele triste daquela forma quando Beethoven partira desta para uma melhor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Meu bem… — Chamou com cuidado, incapaz de ler o humor do maior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baek, vai embora. Não fica aqui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não vou embora, você está machucado e triste. Seria idiotice ir embora. — Ignorou completamente o pedido do maior e entrou de vez no quarto escuro. Havia algo de errado e o som dos carros passando na rua pareciam ser parte de uma marcha perversa, antecipando o momento da desgraça. Era naquelas horas que o veterinário sentia a garganta fechar e o pulmão dobrar o esforço que já era ruim. Precisava se controlar para ajudá-lo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chegou perto do mais novo, olhando pela primeira vez uma pessoa que não parecia seu namorado. O rosto, outrora sereno, trazia marcas de uma crise de choro: as bochechas estavam arranhadas, denunciadas pela trilha de hematomas e filetes finos e pequenos de sangue, e os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados como se chorasse há horas seguidas. Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder o espanto e engasgou com um soluço preso na garganta. Caiu de joelhos na frente dele, tomando a mão que estava machucada entre as suas. Chanyeol largou o envelope em cima da cama e se deixou levar, chorando junto com o mais velho. Queria ser capaz de desabafar e falar o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Meu amor, o que aconteceu? Fala pra mim, por favor, você está mal há dias e isso está me matando por dentro. — Suplicou em um tom doloroso que arrepiou o mais novo, que observou enquanto Baekhyun trazia a mão machucada para perto de seu rosto, apesar do sangue que lhe manchava a bochecha e agora pingava em sua roupa. — Não faz isso comigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Me perdoa. Eu não… consegui impedir. Eu tentei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi tudo que conseguiu falar e sentiu-se um covarde quando estendeu o envelope para o namorado. Estavam juntos há quase três anos e não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria dali em diante. Parecia o fim da vida como conheciam, e de fato era.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trêmulo, largou a mão de Chanyeol e pegou a carta. Uma insígnia marcada em cera verde identificava a sede administrativa do exército, e o cérebro de Baekhyun parou de funcionar naquele momento. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse mais funcionar. Acompanhou os olhos marejados do mais velho passearem pela carta, incrédulos e tristes, tão sombrios quanto a escuridão que começava a abraçar o quarto por causa do crepúsculo que se aproximava. Finalmente teve que sentar no chão, tonto demais para se sustentar de joelhos. Largou a carta no chão e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos, respirando fundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Não sabia como reagir àquilo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, as coisas não estavam funcionando como havia planejado e isso era desesperador. A carta dava o prazo de um mês para que o namorado ajeitasse as malas para viajar e travar combate em um país do outro lado do mundo. Sem previsão de retorno. Ela vinha com uma passagem só de ida com data marcada e isso fez com que o estômago de Baekhyun se revirasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Como…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho irmãos, você sabe. — Murmurou, sentando no chão junto com ele. Abraçou o corpo do menor, trazendo ele para perto do seu peito. A respiração de Baekhyun estava toda bagunçada, como se além de chorar lutasse uma batalha invisível para continuar respirando direito. Conhecia o histórico médico do mais velho bem demais para saber que o que estava acontecendo poderia desencadear uma crise respiratória grave e esse pensamento aos poucos fez com que o Park engolisse o próprio choro. Sua fase de negação já havia passado. — Há algumas semanas fui até o quartel porque me obrigaram a fazer exames e testes. Essa carta… é o resultado disso. Eu queria fugir, Baek, mas eu posso perder até a minha faculdade se eu fizer isso. A faculdade, direitos, passaporte… Me ameaçaram feio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo. — Balbuciou, em estado quase que letárgico. Quando ergueu o olhar para o maior, sentiu como se algo estivesse se partindo dentro de si; provavelmente era seu coração sendo reduzido a migalhas. Ouviam histórias macabras do que estava acontecendo em campo. Não queria que seu amado, doce e gentil Chanyeol fosse para lá. — Você não pode… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho que ir. Não há opção. — Enxugou as lágrimas e o sangue do rosto do Byun da melhor forma que podia, segurando mais uma onda de choro que sentia chegar, apertando-lhe o peito. — Mas eu volto. Vou fazer de tudo para voltar logo para você, para o Vivaldi e as gatinhas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desatou a chorar, deixando a cabeça cair no peito do mais alto. Era horrível vê-lo daquele jeito e não poder fazer nada para consertar as coisas. Sentia o coração pesar, insuportavelmente acelerado pela impotência e a adrenalina que ainda corria por suas veias, fruto do acesso de raiva que tivera antes que ele chegasse. Naquele momento, vinha em sua mente todos os momentos que tinham compartilhado em três breves anos; todos os jantares, piqueniques e escapadas para o fliperama. Até mesmo a chuva que tomaram quando decidiram descer para a praia de bicicleta lhe parecia uma memória infeliz, como se os céus rissem de Chanyeol há bastante tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nada podia fazer senão abraçar ele com força e esperar pelo melhor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dias pareciam passar rapidamente e de maneira impiedosa. A primeira medida que tomou, depois do baque que lhe deixou na cama por praticamente dois dias seguidos, foi colocar Chanyeol e Vivaldi para dentro de casa. Baekhyun não queria perder aquele mês, queria esgotar todo e qualquer tempo que lhe restava com o mais novo antes que ele embarcasse em direção ao desconhecido e passou a viver da forma como achava que deveria ter vivido desde sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Se descobriu um grande apreciador do namorado em todas as situações possíveis. Gostava quando acordava antes e tinha a oportunidade de babar um pouquinho em cima do quão fofo ele ficava com o biquinho e o cenho franzido — e todo aquele cabelo caindo-lhe na face que parecia não ser de nenhum incômodo —, mas gostava mais ainda de acordar tarde em manhãs frias e chuvosas e encontrar ele já fora da cama, na cozinha com os quatro gatos da casa, cozinhando o almoço enquanto </span><em><span>batia um</span></em> <em><span>papo </span></em><span>com Atlas. Ele sempre levava o aquário do coitado para os lugares mais inusitados da casa com a desculpa de que queria fazer com que ele se sentisse mais incluído nas atividades.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bateram ponto no café preferido de ambos muitas vezes, assim como quebraram muitos recordes no fliperama. Era um mês difícil: apesar de todo o esforço para se manterem felizes e longe do problema que aguardava na esquina, às vezes Baekhyun se pegava acordado de madrugada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faltavam quinze dias quando acordou com um trovão estrondoso do lado de fora da casa. Estava acostumado a ter sono leve durante essas noites por causa das gatas, e infalivelmente ouviu os miados do lado de fora do quarto. Vivaldi, destemido, permanecia deitado entre ele e Chanyeol de olhos abertos, mas não chorava. Abriu a porta para as outras e sentou-se no parapeito da janela, subitamente acordado. No dia seguinte dirigiria com o namorado até uma praia bonita e queria muito que aquela chuva fosse embora, mas ela parecia cada vez mais impiedosa conforme a noite avançava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não consegue dormir? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouviu a voz grave do maior lhe tirar de seus pensamentos; ele permanecia deitado, fazendo carinho em Vivaldi e Alnitak, a mais assanhada de todas. Eles tinham algum vínculo que não conseguia entender, já que ela sempre fora… temperamental. Negou, balançando a cabeça. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou com medo. E não gosto de dormir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não fala bobagem, Baek, você é o que mais dorme entre nós dois. — Riu do comentário do Byun, encarando ele. Mesmo de luzes apagadas, sabia que os olhos dele estavam tristes. Era algo constante nos últimos dias e odiava saber que era o motivo por trás daquilo. — Por que esse desgosto tão repentino?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Para cada noite de sono são pelo menos seis horas mais perto… daquele dia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suspirou e deixou os dois gatos em cima da cama, levantando-se em um pulo e ajeitando a camiseta velha que usava por cima da bermuda. Baekhyun observou enquanto ele atravessava o quarto até chegar em si, igualmente melancólico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Podemos não pensar nisso? Sei que é difícil e eu também estou morrendo de medo, mas eu quero estar com você. Por inteiro. — Apertou as bochechas do menor, arrancando um sorriso daquele rosto sério. Odiava ser tão suscetível às graças do mais novo. — Posso te contar uma coisa?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não conta para ele, mas… eu amo um cara chamado Byun Baekhyun. — Sussurrou pertinho do ouvido do veterinário, como se de fato contasse um segredo grandioso. Ele não precisava nem verbalizar; sentia-se amado a todo tempo com os gestos que ele demonstrava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eles tinham alguma química maluca, uma sintonia que surgira no primeiro dia e até hoje não sabia explicar. Faziam uma boa equipe. O Byun sentia que tudo que faltava nele era completado por algo que vinha do Park e o mundinho deles funcionava daquele jeito. Sentia-se amado quando recebia sorrisos inesperados. Quando chegava do trabalho e apesar de não ter tido companhia para voltar, podia se deixar abraçar o outro por trás e observar enquanto passava um café que ficava cada vez mais perto da perfeição. Quando sentia que vivia a merda de um clichê e, caramba, não odiava nem um segundo daquilo tudo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ama ele, é? — Indagou, recebendo um sinal positivo. — Ama o que nele, exatamente? Quem é Byun Baekhyun?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Puxa, eu vou passar o resto da madrugada te respondendo. Ele é… a pessoa mais incrível que conheço. Ele cuida de animaizinhos, mas também cuida de mim. É um profissional incrível e dedicado, muito mais estudioso do que eu. Ele canta muito bem, pelo que consigo ouvir do </span>
  <em>
    <span>shower live session</span>
  </em>
  <span> que rola toda quinta feira. — Gargalhou alto, empurrando o maior sem muita força. O coração batia com total força, como se fosse escapar. — Baekhyun é o meu melhor amigo e tem um beijo que cura todas as coisas ruins dentro de mim. É a minha luz. E eu amo muito as gatas que ele tem na casa dele. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E o peixinho dourado?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Calma! Estava guardando o melhor para o final. Eu amo o Atlas e desconfio que o Baekhyun tem ciúmes do pobre coitado. — Sorriu de volta para ele, lhe encurralando contra o vidro frio da janela. Podia sentir os lábios de Chanyeol tocarem gentilmente em sua bochecha, deixando ali um beijo cheio de uma ternura que faria qualquer um passar mal. — Eu também amo as pintinhas que ele tem no rosto, e os olhos dele. Acho que estou um pouco perdido porque amo tudo nele. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol… — Não conseguia segurar o choro; estava sensível ao extremo e ouvir tudo aquilo lhe deixava tonto. Queria fugir com ele para algum lugar, mas sabia que aquilo não daria certo. — Céus, eu te amo. Que droga. Eu te amo muito, seu idiota.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa chorar, meu amor. — Enxugou as lágrimas dele com o polegar, deixando um beijo em sua testa. — Quer fazer biscoitos?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou para ele, um pouquinho atônito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— S-são duas da manhã. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E a água é molhada, bobo. Não foi essa a pergunta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quero. — Respondeu baixinho, meio chateado. Sabia que quanto mais demonstrava que estava triste, mais triste Chanyeol ficava. E aparentemente ele estava mantendo tudo guardado, se fazendo de forte para lhe amparar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seguiu-lhe até a cozinha, descalço, esperando enquanto um Chanyeol hiperativo separava todos os ingredientes metodicamente. Estava cansado, por mais que não conseguisse dormir por causa da tempestade, mas agora era uma espécie de missão finalizar aqueles cookies. Ajudou o outro dando os ingredientes na ordem que ele pedia, enquanto escutava um longo monólogo sobre o que achava de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crepúsculo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Não conseguia entender como aquele cara enorme e quase nos 26 anos conseguia ser tão diverso. O monólogo da madrugada era sobre como Jasper e Alice mereciam mais destaque do que Edward e Bella, mas Baekhyun tinha um preferido e era o médico bonitão cujo nome nunca decorava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentou-se no sofá da sala, exausto, assim que colocaram as fornadas para assar. Chanyeol só percebeu o silêncio profundo que tomou a casa quando terminou de lavar a louça; uma espiada rápida na sala revelou um Baekhyun praticamente desmaiado, todo encolhido no sofá junto com uma das gatas — Mintaka? Era difícil dizer sem ver os olhos —, dormindo tranquilamente. Quando presenciava aqueles momentos, seu coração ficava apertado. O rosto dele estava tão sereno que não deixava transparecer nenhum cansaço ou tristeza. Apagou a luz mais forte e deixou só o abajur ligado, a luz pálida fazendo coro com os relâmpagos que vez ou outra iluminava o ambiente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esperaria que os biscoitos ficassem pronto e então levaria o menor, no colo, de volta para o quarto. Aquelas madrugadas eram cansativas, mas valiam a pena. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poucas coisas conseguiam ser mais mágicas do que um pôr do Sol na praia, e Baekhyun se lembrava muito bem de uma delas. A memória lhe trouxe um gosto agridoce, confuso, fazendo com que interrompesse a análise que fazia de uma tomografia. Esse gosto fez com que a cabeça doesse e teve que sentar-se por alguns instantes, sentindo-se sortudo por estar sozinho em seu consultório na clínica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando fechou os olhos, foi capaz de ouvir o barulho das ondas quebrando no mar, ao longe, e sentiu o cheiro da maresia invadir-lhe os sentidos. Foi levado de volta para a última semana que havia passado na companhia de Chanyeol, para os dois dias que passaram em um chalé no litoral. Era um lugar agradável e simples, permeado por aquele calor característico de praia que sempre lhe dava uma vontade maluca de pular na água. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O chalé ficava no meio do nada e foi achado por Baekhyun horas antes do check-in sob a desculpa de que não queria mais ficar em casa dando brechas para a tristeza. A princípio custou a relaxar, se limitando a observar Chanyeol brincar na água com uma criança de uma família que visitava o lugar. Só tinham eles naquela água, ligeiramente revolta, estranhamente limpa para a região. A garotinha tinha cinco anos e se apresentou como Mayumi, explicou ele mais tarde. Os dois corriam pela areia, rindo e alguma brincadeira que os ventos levavam para longe, caçando a melhor porção de areia para erguerem um castelo com boa fundação. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ficaram na praia até depois do pôr do Sol, quando a família foi embora e deixaram a praia praticamente deserta. Esperou que Chanyeol retornasse, observando cada gotinha de água do mar que escorria pelo corpo do maior. Ele prendeu o cabelo antes de sentar ao lado do mais velho, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Diante deles, os últimos raios de Sol lambiam o céu em todo seu espectro vermelho, laranja e amarelo, dando um belo espetáculo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você seria um bom pai. — Pontuou casualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Evitou olhar para ele, sabendo que a visão seria um pouco </span>
  <em>
    <span>demais</span>
  </em>
  <span> para seu pobre coração. Estava muito acostumado ao corpo do namorado, mas aparentemente nunca seria uma experiência tranquila. Ficava meio besta, sem fôlego, custava a acreditar que estavam juntos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você acha? — Perguntou, a voz demonstrando sua empolgação. — Eu gostaria de passar por isso, gosto de crianças.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nós podemos… — Sua voz morreu, engolida por um monstro chamado serviço militar. Chanyeol abraçou Baekhyun de lado, fazendo com que finalmente virasse o rosto para fitar o maior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quando isso acabar nós podemos tentar adotar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não acha que falta uma etapa? Geralmente as pessoas se casam…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Que pensamento antiquado! Você tem oitenta anos, sr. Byun? — Brincou, segurando o rosto do amado entre as mãos. O sorriso de Baekhyun era precioso, cada vez mais raro. — Não tem problema, a gente se casa. Na ordem que você quiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem confiante de que eu aceitaria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não aceitaria?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piscou para o maior, roubando um beijo. Acima deles, o céu abandonava a vivacidade das cores diurnas e dava espaço para milhares de estrelas, que brilhavam desimpedidas da poluição da cidade grande. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Só pedindo pra saber a resposta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Muito espertinho. — Resmungou Chanyeol, derrubando o mais velho em cima da canga em milésimos de segundos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ficou por cima, quase sentado em cima do colo daquele que nem cogitava oferecer resistência. Estava paralisado, com aquela cara de bobo apaixonado que nunca escapava de seu repertório de expressões quando estava acompanhado do mais novo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou, olhou muitas vezes. Nunca ficou tão fixo a uma imagem em sua vida; a forma como alguns fios de cabelo tremiam, esvoaçando no mesmo ritmo desritmado da respiração pesada de Park Chanyeol. As bochechas dele, vermelhas, pareciam uma cópia fiel das cores que o grande astro havia espalhado pelo céu minutos antes. Geralmente Byun Baekhyun tinha plena noção do quão pequeno era em relação ao universo e isso mantinha sua humildade em um nível decente. Naquele momento em que compartilhava com o namorado, no entanto, sentiu-se grande. Como se, de alguma forma, olhasse para a coisa mais importante de todo o universo. Aquelas estrelas acima dos dois giravam em torno de Chanyeol. De Chanyeol, quase graduado em Literatura, pai de pet, que gemia ao pé de seu ouvido com aquela voz rouca que lançava sua sanidade longe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sua mão desenhava padrões irregulares na pele macia e quente, salgada pelo oceano infinito que se estendia logo abaixo da imensidão do universo. Sabia que aqueles padrões logo sumiriam e então desenhava outros, tentando superar o próprio tempo. Pintava púrpura entre vermelhos e azuis, marcando cada centímetro de pele que conseguia porque, céus, Chanyeol merecia </span>
  <em>
    <span>tudo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Com um suspiro cansado, abraçou o amante que permanecia preso no aparente eterno deleite do orgasmo, deixando incontáveis selares que prometiam silenciosamente que iriam sobreviver. Que sairiam daquela situação. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em seu consultório, Baekhyun foi abandonado pela sensação da maresia tão rapidamente quanto havia sido invadida por ela, as mãos trêmulas buscando a caneca cheia de água fresca como se fosse um viciado em busca do alívio. Bebeu tudo em um gole só e contou até três, respirando fundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuou a se concentrar em analisar a tomografia de um golden retriever. Seus olhos, treinados por anos de experiência e estudo, identificaram o problema pelo qual estava procurando feito louco nas últimas horas. Por mais algumas horas, ao menos até o fim do expediente, conseguiu encher a cabeça com aquilo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando pisasse para fora da clínica, se lembraria de que Chanyeol ainda não tinha conseguido cumprir aquelas promessas silenciosas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ainda não tinha sido pedido em casamento. A cama vazia lhe assustava durante a noite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No último dia, Chanyeol pensou que fosse incapaz de sair da cama. O dia havia amanhecido insuportavelmente bonito, ensolarado, como uma piada de mau gosto. Queria voltar para os dias chuvosos, que sempre lembravam-lhe de seu primeiro beijo com Baekhyun, as noites passadas no fliperama do centro e principalmente as madrugadas confusas, em que o sono dava lugar à vontade de permanecerem juntos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A única mala que levava, com algumas roupas básicas, estava ao lado da porta. E, ainda que estivesse ali e assim permaneceria até seis da tarde, a casa já parecia estar mais vazia. Suspirou e engoliu a tristeza que sentia; por vezes sentia que ela era capaz de lhe engolir por inteiro, mas precisava afastar ela e não media esforços para fazer isso. Se desse voz a ela, acabaria mal e não queria ficar mal na frente dele. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar ele e fitou, por um momento, o namorado. Baekhyun estava de folga naquele dia, depois de um plantão cansativo, e dormia aconchegado com Vivaldi e as outras três. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caçou a câmera que havia comprado na mala de viagem, ligando a instax com pressa e tirando uma foto daquele momento. Tinha feito aquilo muitas vezes, mas com outros propósitos. Daquela vez, pegou a foto e esperou que ela ficasse pronta, guardando-a logo em seguida dentro do bolso de uma das jaquetas que levaria junto consigo na viagem. Tinha passado o último mês escrevendo cartas às escondidas, preparando tudo para que Baekhyun não se sentisse tão sozinho assim. Eram cem cartas, o que talvez fosse pouco ou com sorte fosse demais. Deixou o pacote no trabalho do mais velho, que só descobriria sua arte quando estivesse no avião, abandonando o país nativo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enquanto deixava que curtisse a cama por mais um tempinho, tomou um banho quente e colocou as melhores roupas que tinha. Ajeitou o cabelo, deixando que ficasse solto naquelas ondas que o menor tanto gostava; em algumas horas, teria que dar adeus a anos de cuidado e carinho pelo cabelo grande e também estava magoado com isso. Quando retornou para o quarto, percebeu que o Byun continuava dormindo. Durante a madrugada, tinha acordado algumas vezes para tomar o remédio que acalmava suas crises de asma, que tinham se tornado cada vez mais frequentes, sempre acalmando Chanyeol porque segundo ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>não era nada de mais.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Era </span>
  <em>
    <span>só uma crise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vestiu a jaqueta e sentou-se na beiradinha da cama, ao lado do mais velho, e tocou-lhe o ombro gentilmente. No começo da relação, morria de medo de acordar ele sem mais nem menos porque sabia o quanto gostava de dormir bastante quando estava de folga. Todavia, não era um dia típico. Tinha que ir embora. E tinha que mostrar coisas para ele. Apertou com delicadeza a pele coberta pelo cobertor grosso, recebendo um murmúrio em resposta. Ao lado dele, os gatos já começavam a reclamar da interrupção, levantando de seus lugares e se espreguiçando como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele abriu os olhos bem devagarinho, surpreso com a quantidade de luz que entrava pela janela. Nunca tinham conversado sobre aquilo, mas também tinha passado a odiar dias ensolarados. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorriu pequeno, afastando com a ponta dos dedos a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos dele. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você sempre sorri como se estivesse prestes a chorar. — Sussurrou, a voz ainda grogue de sono.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Só se for de felicidade por namorar o cara mais bonito do mundo. — Respondeu rapidamente, se endireitando na cama. Baekhyun sequer levantou; acomodou a cabeça no colo do maior e levou a mão direita aos joelhos descobertos pelo jeans rasgado, brincando com os fiapos de tecido que escapavam dali.. — Está com preguiça hoje?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Estou com dor no peito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voz dele não era mais do que um choramingo que cortou o coração machucado do Park. Ele permanecia de olhos fechados, aproveitando o cafuné que recebia de bom grado como sempre fazia. — Ontem foi uma noite difícil, não foi? Posso fazer algo para ajudar a amenizar a dor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu vou ficar bem. Só preciso de mais alguns minutinhos e então vou ficar bem. — Abriu os olhos e encarou o mais novo; ele estava todo arrumado e cheiroso, como se estivesse prontinho para ir a algum restaurante chique. Sorriu ao perceber que estava com a camiseta vermelha que havia dado para ele em seu último aniversário por baixo da jaqueta. — Vai para algum lugar agora?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ficou todo vermelho, sem saber o que responder. Seus planos eram: acordá-lo, fazer algo para o café da manhã enquanto esperava que saísse do banho e então comer antes de sair para algum lugar legal. Contudo, depois de ouvir que estava sentindo dores, não queria prejudicar ainda mais a saúde do outro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu queria sair com você, mas…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então vamos. Eu vou tomar um banho antes e então saímos. — Fez menção de se levantar, sendo impedido por Chanyeol. — O que foi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não. Vamos ficar em casa, juntos. — Pediu com a voz baixa, a mão fazendo uma carícia gentil atrás da orelha do menor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mas… hoje… é. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei. Sei o que acontece hoje, mas eu quero ficar com você. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentou-se na cama e ajeitou o cabelo de maneira desleixada, penteando rapidamente os fios com os próprios dedos. Era quase ofensivo estar bagunçado diante de Chanyeol quando ele estava tão… bonito. Ainda sentia as consequências da crise de asma puxando seu humor para baixo, o peito doendo depois de uma noite tossindo que nem um condenado. A ansiedade, o medo e a incerteza enchiam sua cabeça durante a noite e lhe sufocavam, como se fossem várias mãos em sua garganta, prestes a cortar todo o oxigênio que lhe era necessário e finalmente permitissem que descansasse em paz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. — Aceitou, declarando a derrota. Não estava exatamente ansioso para sair e não via problemas em passar o dia ali, na simplicidade e no conforto do lar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Quando saiu do costumeiro banho matinal, Chanyeol arrumava em cima da mesa a comida que tinha pedido por delivery, ajeitando milimetricamente um vaso cheio de rosas brancas no centro da mesa de madeira. Encostou na parede, parado no meio do corredor, absorvendo o que aconteceria dentro de algumas horas, e tudo foi um </span><em><span>pouquinho</span></em> <em><span>demais.</span></em><span> Correu até a sala de jantar e abraçou o maior, interrompendo o que fazia. Ele retribuiu o abraço com tanta força que chegou a levantar o veterinário do chão, respirando fundo para segurar tudo o que desejava dizer.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você promete que vai se cuidar direitinho enquanto eu estiver fora? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Para. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Estou falando sério. Ontem enquanto você estava no plantão eu fiz as compras do mês e enchi a geladeira e a dispensa. Você precisa se alimentar direito. — Continuou a falar, largando Baekhyun no chão, que carregava uma expressão dolorosa. — E… seus remédios então no armário do banheiro. Inclusive os novos que são mais fortes, que o seu médico pediu para usar para segurar essas crises que você anda tendo. Vai se cuidar, Baek?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Para, Chanyeol, por favor. — Murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e massageando as próprias têmporas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun. Você tem que me prometer que vai se cuidar. Eu vou voltar, e a gente vai ficar bem depois que tudo isso passar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse CHEGA. CHEGA, CHANYEOL. — Gritou em meio às lágrimas, interrompendo o que o outro falava. Quase engasgou no meio da gritaria, sem acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo. — Me desculpa, mas você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso. E não vou. Como espera que eu fique bem, porra? Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca </span>
  </em>
  <span>vou ficar bem e eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca </span>
  </em>
  <span>vou te perdoar se quebrar todas as promessas que fez nos últimos dias. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cada palavra que falava, atingia o peito de Chanyeol com um murro, muito ciente de que não tinha força suficiente para machucar ele; não era a intenção. — Isso é insuportável, e eu seria a merda de um mentiroso se dissesse que vou aguentar firme enquanto você estiver fora. E não me vem com o argumento de que </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu vivia bem </span>
  </em>
  <span>antes de te conhecer, porque ele não funciona. Eu só queria que você admitisse que nada está bem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não estou bem. — Pontuou, tirando as mãos agressivas e agitadas de cima de si, os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas que queriam fazer coro junto às de Baekhyun. — Mas gritar e espernear não vai mudar o meu destino e isso também me deixa miserável. Eu só quero que… você aguente até eu voltar. Porque eu vou voltar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você não sabe disso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou voltar porque eu te amo, idiota. — Reforçou, puxando Baekhyun pelos pulsos. Aos poucos aquele acesso de raiva ia se dissipando, dando lugar a um choro contido. Ou tão contido quanto poderia ser. — Você vai ver que eu vou voltar e vai pagar com a língua. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu te odeio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu te amo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soluçou, o rosto enfiado no peito largo. Buscava aquele calor familiar que sempre encontrava ali, mas naquele momento só conseguia sentir frio. Frio seria a sensação predominante dali pra frente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Segurava a centésima carta contra o peito, sentado no chão gelado do banheiro, longe dos olhares e miados curiosos dos gatos. A caixa ao seu lado era grande, cheia de cartas de amor e </span>
  <em>
    <span>polaroids</span>
  </em>
  <span> cuja existência desconhecia até o momento em que as encontrou junto com as cartas. Até o momento eram 99 fotos de Chanyeol em momentos em que não estavam juntos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uma luz tímida entrava pela claraboia do banheiro, dando às plantinhas que cultivava ali uma chance de vida em um dia nublado. Tinha chegado do trabalho e se trancado ali imediatamente, ansioso para ler a carta que havia lhe atormentado em cima da mesa do consultório durante o dia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O primeiro mês havia sido difícil, um baque duro e preenchido com noites mal dormidas e travesseiros úmidos por causa das lágrimas. Com Chanyeol longe, não conseguia se concentrar em atividades simples do dia a dia e por isso pediu férias da clínica, o que talvez tenha sido a pior decisão de sua vida. Estar de férias significava ficar com a cabeça vazia o tempo todo, e vinte e quatro horas era tempo demais, tempo que usava alternando atividades como: chorar, dar comida e carinho para os gatos e chorar enquanto dava carinho para os gatos. O isolamento não estava lhe fazendo bem, mas ao menos secou seu reservatório de tristeza. Quando atravessou o segundo mês, sentia apenas uma melancolia, como uma dor na nuca que lhe dificultava o sono, mas não o impedia de fato. Passou a ocupar a cama por inteiro, com medo de que os demônios ocupassem o lado direito, e começou a se alimentar direito depois de levar uma bronca de Minseok, o novo médico com quem passou a dividir seus dias na clínica. Também saía para caminhar depois do expediente e passava naquele café que costumavam frequentar, só para pedir o café que </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele </span>
  </em>
  <span>gostava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao fim do terceiro mês, não podia dizer que estava completamente recuperado da dor dos primeiros dias. Ela voltava vez ou outra, quando olhava para o calendário todo rabiscado. Cem dias. Ele estava fora há cem dias, e constatar aquilo fez com que aquele peso todo que estava segurando há algum tempo caísse de novo em cima de si. Suava frio, as mãos repentinamente escorregadias… em algum lugar entre aquelas fotos e cartas, seu telefone tocava de maneira teimosa. Era Minseok. Largou a carta, ainda intocada, no próprio colo, e atendeu o celular enquanto buscava nos armários o broncodilatador. Aquele maldito broncodilatador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Baekhyun</span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
  <span>— A voz de Minseok lhe tirou daquele torpor, um tom de preocupação cristalino atingindo seus ouvidos. — Você está bem</span>
  <em>
    <span>? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E-estou. Por que?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Saiu bem rápido da clínica e eu sei que hoje… É um dia complicado. Fiquei preocupado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suspirou, ligeiramente mais feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Kim Minseok era uma espécie de anjo em sua vida: tinha surgido em um momento complicado de sua vida, mas nunca havia dado sinais de que não se interessava pela amizade que cultivavam. Saber que ele, mesmo após um dia cheio, estava preocupado, mesmo voltando para casa para o abraço de Junmyeon — o marido, que trabalhava com TI em uma empresa grande e tinha jeitinho de príncipe — e o conforto que só o lar poderia trazer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É. Hoje está sendo ruim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você quer que a gente vá jantar com você? Eu e o Junmyeon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em qualquer outro dia, teria aceitado a proposta. Gostava da companhia do casal, que quase sempre traziam uma brechinha de bom humor nas noites em que compartilhavam com filmes e salgadinhos. Mas não queria aceitar a proposta daquela vez. Baekhyun queria ficar sozinho com a carta e a tristeza. — Min, me desculpa. Eu acho que não estou bem o suficiente para isso. Podemos marcar em outro dia?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Claro! Mas, Baek, se você precisar de qualquer coisa pode mandar mensagem para a gente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo as lágrimas. Ele precisava de muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas estava ao alcance do doutor Kim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encerrou a ligação e largou o celular em cima da pia, voltando sua atenção para a carta. Pegou o abridor de metal e rasgou-a com delicadeza, sentindo mais uma vez a típica tremedeira nas mãos. A última foto era Chanyeol, sentado no banco de madeira que havia em frente a uma floricultura que ficava perto de sua faculdade. Ele trazia um sorriso imenso no rosto e o cabelo parecia estar eternamente bagunçado pelo vento; as mãos estavam enfiadas no blazer preto que contrastava com o moletom azul marinho. Ele estava perfeito, como sempre estava em todas as fotos. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ler a legenda. </span>
  <em>
    <span>É daqui que saem todas aquelas flores bonitas e cartões elaborados. Venha aqui alguma hora, ok? Eu gosto de lírios.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deixou a foto junto com as outras tantas e finalmente pegou a carta, tomando fôlego antes de começar a ler ela. Em alguns trechos, manchas de lágrimas já secas borravam ligeiramente a tinta da caneta, e isso fez com que sentisse o peito doer. Saudades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Querido Byun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esta é a última carta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que eu já tenha voltado a esta altura e que possa ler ela junto com você. Se isso não for possível, não se desespere: nós vamos dar um jeito, como sempre. Certo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os dias escrevi para você sobre coisas que gosto e sobre dias passados ao seu lado que me deixam ainda mais certo de que você, Baekhyun, é a pessoa mais importante que tenho. Você me ensinou a superar, a ser corajoso e a cozinhar bem (isso é o principal), e por isso não sou capaz de agradecer o suficiente. Você trouxe à tona a melhor versão de mim mesmo, garoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoje eu gostaria de falar sobre uma grande coincidência que rodeia a gente, que só me veio na cabeça enquanto encarava esse pedaço de papel e tentava organizar os pensamentos. Acho que, por morarmos nesse canto de mundo castigado por toda a tristeza dos céus, grande parte dos meus dias bons envolviam você, os seus beijos e a chuva. Já reparou nisso? Aposto que sim. Você é mais inteligente do que eu. Nosso primeiro beijo foi compartilhado no meio daquela tempestade, e até hoje ainda me surpreendo com aquele gesto porque eu jamais imaginaria, nem em um milhão de anos, que você já me via como um potencial namorado. Naquela noite você também dormiu na minha cama pela primeira vez e deixou para trás o teu perfume impregnado nos lençóis. Ter que trocar eles foi uma tarefa triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E naquele dia em que tivemos a nossa primeira vez… também chovia. Mas não conseguimos ouvir isso, conseguimos? Nunca vou me cansar de lembrar dessa noite, você estava muito feliz. Provavelmente a esse ponto já estou morrendo de saudades do teu sorriso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuva também trouxe dias ruins, dias em que tivemos que ficar em casa ou em que simplesmente ficávamos tristes por algum motivo, mas eu gosto de dias chuvosos. Estive pesquisando e vi em um site que a chuva forte pode ser sinal de mau agouro, de tristeza e destruição, mas eu acho isso besteira. Eu acho que ela sempre antecede momentos bons e eu ficarei </span>
  <em>
    <span>esperando ansiosamente pelas águas que me carregarão de volta para os seus braços</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espero que você, Alnitak, Alnilam, Mintaka, Vivaldi e Atlas estejam bem. E que, obviamente, não tenham desistido de esperar por mim caso eu esteja um pouco atrasado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiba que te amo mais do que tudo e que voltar para casa, para o nosso lar, para onde nós dois podemos ser felizes juntos é tudo o que mais quero e vou lutar para que isso aconteça logo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do seu Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Deixou a carta dentro da caixa e fechou ela, escondendo-a debaixo do armário do banheiro. Não sabia como reagir ao fim daqueles registros que vinham ajudando a amenizar a dor que sentia, mas definitivamente não estava bem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está muito atrasado. — Resmungou, enxugando as lágrimas antes de sair do banheiro. Os gatos fizeram um estardalhaço, como se reclamassem do fato de que ficara ali, trancado, por uma hora inteira. Em cima da mesa, um envelope enorme com o brasão da faculdade que Chanyeol frequentava lhe aguardava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Queria esperar que o namorado chegasse, mas uma sensação ruim e pessimista lhe dizia que isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Pegou o envelope e abriu com cuidado, puxando de dentro alguns papéis grossos. Eram convites. Convites para a formatura da turma de Literatura de Chanyeol, que aconteceria em alguns meses. De repente, a imagem que formava em sua cabeça era a do mais novo vestido em um terno preto, o cabelo longo arrumado caindo em seus ombros e um sorriso orgulhoso estampado no rosto. Essa imagem lhe deixou triste, muito mais triste do que a própria carta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Largou o envelope e os papéis em cima da mesa, com uma vontade absurda de gritar até a voz estourar e sumir pelos próximos dias. A súbita urgência de falar com alguém levou Baekhyun de volta para o banheiro, de volta para o celular, a discar o número de Minseok e pedir socorro. Desde que fizera amizade com o casal, havia aprendido aos poucos que não precisava sofrer sozinho e que estava tudo bem se quisesse chorar no ombro de alguém.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eles chegaram algum tempo depois, com chocolate e abraços. Encontraram-lhe no sofá, deitado, fitando a escuridão que abraçava a sala. E Baekhyun chorou tanto, tanto, muito mais do que em qualquer outra das vezes. Entre soluços, tentava consolidar seu descontento com a formatura do namorado, falar do quanto sentia falta dele e sobre o quão injusto era o mundo. Coisas do gênero. Dormiu no colo de Junmyeon depois de chorar intensamente por longos minutos, acalmando-se aos poucos com o carinho que recebia dele e com o cheiro da comida que Minseok preparava lá na cozinha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decidiram não acordar ele para o jantar e viraram a noite com um sono leve, temendo que o Byun acabasse acordando e tudo acontecesse de novo. Felizmente não aconteceu mais nada no centésimo dia que passou sem Park Chanyeol ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentou-se no corredor junto com Minseok e Junmyeon, na quinta fileira do enorme auditório. Estava nervoso. Estivera nervoso nos três meses que antecederam aquela cerimônia e não conseguia esconder os dedos que tremiam de maneira ridícula. Meteu elas nos bolsos da calça social azul escura, mantendo a cabeça baixa. Minseok, que permanecia ao seu lado com o corpo todo retesado, parecia estar tenso com as reações de Baekhyun nos últimos dias. A melhora que viu acontecer no terceiro mês se perdeu durante o quinto mês e viu um de seus melhores amigos cair em desgraça, assolado pela desesperança de reencontrar o namorado. Quando ligava para o quartel, ninguém sabia dar informações precisas sobre a operação na qual ele estava participando. Sempre mandavam que esperasse mais duas, três semanas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun esperava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porém, era humano, e essa paciência havia começado a se esgotar. Agora, no sexto mês longe dele, só esperava que batessem em sua porta e anunciassem o que mais temia. Que teria que usar aquele terno que deixava guardado para emergências: fosse um casamento não planejado, fosse um velório. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podia ver nos olhos dele que estar ali era uma tortura, e não só pelo fato de que o reitor era extremamente chato e falava de um jeito monótono. O assento em que Chanyeol deveria ficar, assim como o de mais uma meia dúzia de rapazes, estava vazio, à espera de seu dono. Minseok temia que o amigo sequer conseguisse subir no palco para receber o diploma por ele, assim como temia todos os dias entrar na clínica pela manhã e descobrir que o amigo não havia aparecido para trabalhar. Junmyeon apertou sua mão, chamando-lhe a atenção.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está ficando vermelho, Min. — Murmurou, acariciando-lhe as costas da mão. — Se acalma, desse jeito a gente não consegue ajudar o Baek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Assentiu e voltou a se encostar na cadeira; não havia percebido que tinha projetado o corpo para frente de maneira defensiva. Ao seu lado, ele escutava tudo de cabeça baixa, massageando as têmporas como fazia quando precisava se concentrar em não perder o controle e… Bom, não sabia o que acontecia. Nunca havia presenciado uma situação daquelas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Depois de uma hora longa com direito a retrospectiva e discurso de uma das alunas, o nome de Chanyeol foi chamado junto com o de outros tantos alunos. Baekhyun sentia como se as pernas não fossem capazes de suportar seu peso — e havia emagrecido consideravelmente —, mas fez um esforço para atravessar o auditório e subir no palco. Recebeu um longo olhar da professora homenageada pela turma, como se pudesse ver o que se passava dentro de sua cabeça. Recebeu dela o diploma e um abraço demorado, apertado, que quase convenceu ele de que era uma boa hora e lugar para dar uma choradinha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Estou orgulhosa de Chanyeol. Ele é um bom aluno. — Sussurrou, largando Baekhyun para que o fotógrafo tirasse as dez mil fotos obrigatórias de formatura. — Se formou com honra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu também tenho orgulho dele. — Confessou e fez uma breve reverência, agradecendo-lhe em uma voz baixa antes de voltar ao assento que antes ocupava, desejando que pudesse ter compartilhado aquele momento com quem realmente merecia ele. Chanyeol sempre enfatizava que não sabia estudar, que não era bom aluno… Ele com certeza gostaria de ter estado ali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>▪︎▪︎▪︎</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentado na beiradinha da ponte de madeira que passava por cima de um riacho que cortava o campus da faculdade, fitava o céu enquanto a tarde se tornava noite. Os pés, livres do par de All Stars azuis, tocavam a superfície gelada, enfrentando a resistência da correnteza. Era um lugar bonito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinha pegado o estranho costume de ir até o campus quando saía mais cedo do trabalho na clínica, evitando o silêncio sempre deprimente que havia se instalado dentro da casa. Dois meses tinham se passado desde a formatura e aquele cantinho tinha sido descoberto quando saiu vagando pelo campus naquela noite, com o diploma na mão e muitas dúvidas na cabeça. Estar ali significava estar em um dos poucos lugares de onde a presença de Chanyeol ainda não tinha desaparecido por completo, porque ele jamais assinou o livro de formatura da turma de literatura, que carregava os contos escritos pela turma no último semestre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tirou uma cópia daquele conto de vinte páginas e encadernou. Pretendia pedir um autógrafo algum dia e carregava aquele caderno para cima e para baixo, independente de onde fosse. Ele repousava ao seu lado, junto com a jaqueta jeans que tinha roubado das roupas do namorado que tinham ficado para trás, e lia aquela estória pelo menos três vezes por dia desde que saiu do hospital pelo que decidiu ser a última vez — não tinha sido em um passado tão remoto, havia acontecido no fim do mês anterior — em que as crises de asma atrapalhariam sua vida. Depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, recebeu um comunicado do quartel em forma de carta falando que a operação do destacamento em que Chanyeol estava havia sido </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrompida por força maior </span>
  </em>
  <span>e que não havia previsão de retorno dos membros do destacamento. Aquilo fora um golpe duro, quase como um </span>
  <em>
    <span>ei, seu namorado está morto e não temos coragem de dar satisfações para você! </span>
  </em>
  <span>e mandou Baekhyun direto para a UTI com um quadro severo de falta de ar e o manteve lá por uma semana, comendo comida ruim e passando as noites com Junmyeon e Minseok, que se recusavam a sair do seu lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Não significava, de forma alguma, que havia superado e aceitado as implicações daquela carta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deitou-se por cima da jaqueta, trazendo os pés para longe da água corrente assim que percebeu as primeiras gotas de chuva. Sua mente, sempre traiçoeira, trouxe de volta a centésima carta, uma das que mais relia. A chuva antecedia coisas boas, na visão do mais novo, mas havia visto muitos dias de chuva — de todos os tipos: tempestades, garoas… — e nenhuma delas trouxe coisas boas para si. Abraçou o caderno, protegendo as páginas com os braços cobertos pela blusa de manga longa, e se colocou a observar a grande nuvem escura que começava a ditar os acontecimentos das próximas horas. As gotas grossas não lhe incomodavam, mas sabia que devia se apressar e voltar para casa porque ainda estava com a imunidade muito baixa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Por mais alguns minutos, Byun Baekhyun se desligou do mundo e abriu o caderno, pronto para ler o conto mais uma vez, os sentidos tomados pelo cheiro de grama molhada e pelo barulho do riacho correndo abaixo dele, que se misturava um pouquinho com os poderosos trovões que vinham de longe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Havia algo de estranho em sua casa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parou de frente para a construção que conhecia como a palma de sua mão, no meio da chuva, tentando adivinhar o que era antes que de fato entrasse. Talvez fosse a luz acesa no andar de cima, em seu quarto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piscou algumas vezes, o coração indo a milhão imediatamente; era estranho, mas não podia descartar a possibilidade de ter esquecido as luzes acesas quando saiu para trabalhar. Entrou e deixou a jaqueta e o caderno em cima da mesa, ignorando o fato de que pingava pela sala inteira. Puxou o abridor de cartas e segurou-o junto do corpo, tentando se manter alerta ao invés de entrar em pânico. Nenhum dos gatos havia dado o ar da graça e isso era no mínimo suspeito. Subiu as escadas com pressa, tentando não fazer muito barulho ao chegar perto da porta do quarto, que estava entreaberta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alcançou a maçaneta com a mão livre, tremendo, e terminou de abrir a porta com muito esforço para não chorar de medo. A porta aberta revelou uma figura perto da janela, fazendo carinho em seus gatos. Engoliu um grito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sai de perto dos meus gatos ou eu chamo a polícia. — Disse entredentes, empunhando a faca sem de fato entrar no quarto. A luz que estava acesa era, na verdade, a do banheiro. A penumbra do quarto não permitia que enxergasse muito do que acontecia no quarto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pessoa ergueu a cabeça e então se levantou lentamente, ambas as mãos erguidas. Baekhyun reconheceu os ombros, a altura… Até mesmo as pernas. Por um segundo, pensou que estivesse delirando. — Baek? Eu agradeceria se você não me matasse com esse abridor de cartas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voz. Era a voz e o humor de Chanyeol. Choramingou baixinho, indignado com o que acontecia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pare, isso não tem graça. Eu vou acender a luz e você vai sair daqui devagar. — Ditou entre soluços, com medo até mesmo de apertar o interruptor. Quando a luz se acendeu, deixou cair a pequena faca e deu uns bons passos para trás, incrédulo. A voz era a mesma de Chanyeol porque era ele ali, bem na sua frente, sem aquele cabelo que tanto amava e cheio de machucados pelo rosto, mas definitivamente era Park Chanyeol em carne e osso e alguns músculos a mais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O mais novo estava nervoso, ao ponto de pensar que o peito explodiria para exibir o coração que pulsava com força. Só saiu do lugar quando percebeu que Baekhyun não daria mais um passo sequer, preso para sempre naquela expressão de surpresa e </span>
  <em>
    <span>perda.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tomou o corpo do outro em seus braços, tentando dar a ele o suporte que parecia precisar para continuar de pé sem quebrar em um milhão de pedaços. Suas roupas ficaram quase que instantaneamente encharcadas com água de chuva e lágrimas, muitas lágrimas, em um balé de doce e salgado. — Calma, eu estou aqui agora. Eu estou aqui, Baek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Não ouviu resposta alguma. Continuava perplexo, agarrado ao moletom cinzento como se nunca tivesse visto ele na vida. Beijou-lhe a testa, afastando dali o cabelo tingido de vermelho, e em seguida beijou a pontinha do nariz de Baekhyun, tentando fazer com que ele falasse alguma coisa. Chanyeol nunca pensou que conseguiria ser o mais forte em um momento daqueles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu pensei que você estava morto. — Murmurou, os olhos vasculhando o ambiente antes de se prenderem aos do Park. Uma fina cicatriz passava rente ao olho direito e terminava perto da orelha. Olhou mais um pouquinho para o rosto dele, percebendo outros machucados e hematomas espalhados pelo maxilar e perto dos lábios. — Você estava morto. Eles disseram que…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu também pensei que estava morto. Pensei isso por um bom tempo. — Disse em tom gentil, tentado a esconder o rosto dos olhos do amante. Aqueles machucados doíam, mas o incômodo de saber que eles assustavam o menor era ainda maior do que toda aquela dor. — Mas eu consegui sair de lá quase ileso. Me custou algumas coisas, mas eu consegui. Fui um dos poucos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, o choro cessando aos poucos. Uma dor incrível lhe assolava o peito e soube que era porque amava muito aquela pessoa que estava lhe abraçando. Era uma dor excruciante que lhe deixou sem fôlego por alguns instantes e temeu ter outro episódio daqueles que lhe mandaram para o hospital. Não era o momento. Podia sentir os dedos de Chanyeol acariciando suas costas por baixo da roupa molhada, amenizando o frio que sentia. — Você está tremendo e está todo molhado…. Quer tomar um banho? Podemos conversar depois.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouviu um grunhido anunciando que aquela ideia não lhe agradava e sentiu os dedos de Baekhyun se fecharem — ou tentarem se fechar — em torno de seus braços.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não quero ficar longe de você.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, tudo bem. E se eu ficar com você lá dentro, hm? O que você acha?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acabou cedendo àquela proposta e esperou que Chanyeol buscasse uma toalha limpa e roupas secas para si, sentado na beiradinha da banheira que se enchia com água quente. Ele parou na entrada do banheiro, retribuindo aquele olhar intenso. — O que foi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você ficou muito bonito com o cabelo assim. — Sorriu pequeno, encostando a porta antes de chegar mais perto e deixar mais um beijo na testa do Byun. Seus dedos foram até a barra da camiseta que usava, hesitantes, como se pedisse autorização. Ajudou-lhe a tirar a camiseta, paralisado ao reparar em alguns detalhe que fizeram com que seus olhos ardessem, marejados. Ele estava mais magro e carregava uma pequena tatuagem coloridinha na clavícula, um fantasminha vermelho que reconheceu como o Blinky, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pac-Man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Além disso, seu braço direito tinha um hematoma que ainda estava desaparecendo, dando à pele um tom púrpura maligno. Segurou-lhe o braço gentilmente, os olhos fixos ali. — O que aconteceu, Baek?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiquei mal. Muito mal. E não conseguiam achar a minha veia direito. — Desviou o olhar daquela cena, um pouco chateado por ver os olhos de Chanyeol vacilarem e deixarem escapar as lágrimas que estava segurando tão bem. Aquele machucado era um presente da internação feita às pressas. — Tive alguns dias complicados no hospital, mas estou bem, eu juro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ficou em silêncio enquanto Baekhyun terminava de se despir e entrava na banheira, se acomodando depois de alguns segundos. Não sabia o que dizer para acalmar as coisas que sentia naquele instante, só conseguia chorar. De alívio, por estar de volta em seu lar, e de tristeza porque podia ver o quanto ele havia sofrido durante os quase nove meses em que estivera na guerra. Sentou-se no chão e encostou o queixo na beira da banheira, esperando que o mais velho viesse até si. Ele o fez e passou a fazer um carinho no cabelo curto, que começava a crescer mais rapidamente porque não era cortado há dois meses. — Foi a asma?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele assentiu, deixando um selinho nos lábios do maior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Foi no dia em que recebi a carta falando que tinham encerrado a sua operação. — Contou em voz baixa, apreensivo. Chanyeol continuava a derramar suas lágrimas em silêncio. — Me desculpa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Isso não é culpa sua. Não precisa fazer isso. Eu estou feliz que… você esteja melhor agora. Queria ter estado ao seu lado quando aconteceu. Só de pensar que quase te perdi…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ei. Vamos… mudar de assunto. Não precisamos falar sobre isso. — Traçou aquela cicatriz fininha com a ponta dos dedos, esperando que o mais novo abrisse os olhos e terminasse de se recompor. — Você não quer entrar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franziu o cenho, um pouco hesitante. — Eu não sei, tomei banho faz pouco tempo....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Com as mãos, empurrou uma quantidade de água na direção dele, fazendo com que ficasse encharcado. Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun, indignado, e tratou de tirar as roupas em uma velocidade absurda, todo atrapalhado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Seu pestinha, quando eu entrar aí você vai sofrer o pior ataque de cócegas da sua vida. — Exclamou, entrando na banheira e puxando o menor para perto. Ele se encolheu todinho, esperando o tal ataque, mas ele nunca veio. Recebeu um abraço e se acomodou ali, contra o peito do maior. Podia perceber, se olhasse bem, outras cicatrizes e machucados pelo corpo dele, principalmente nos joelhos. — Está muito feio?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não. — Respondeu, firme, brincando com os dedos de Chanyeol que repousavam junto aos seus. — Você nunca seria feio para mim. Só são… tristes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Uhum. Elas doeram bastante. Mas uma coisa doeu mais do que tudo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não poder falar eu te amo para você todas as noites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorriu pequeno, fechando os olhos. Ainda estava surpreso e abalado pelo que havia acontecido e com certeza teria que passar muitos dias trancado e de chamego com o namorado para conseguir cicatrizar todas as feridas que sua alma e seu coração tinham adquirido durante aquele período. Os braços do Park lhe enlaçaram por completo, impossivelmente mais próximos daquela forma, e assim ficaram até que a água ficasse fria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chuva tinha dado trégua e um vento agradável entrava pelas janelas, fazendo com que as cortinas balançassem suavemente. O cabelo de Baekhyun, de um vermelho vívido, se espalhava pelos lençóis brancos enquanto ele encarava Chanyeol atentamente. Os dois estavam daquele jeito há horas: deitados um de frente para o outro, na cama, sem previsão de saída. Era bom fazer aquilo. Segurando a mão do veterinário, ouvia os sussurros dele que contavam um pouco sobre Kim Minseok e Kim Junmyeon, sobre a formatura a qual nunca compareceu e sobre as cartas que nunca havia parado de ler. Sentia o peito aquecer quando pensava em tudo o que pretendia fazer com ele agora que estavam juntos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Também em um tom baixo, contou a ele tudo o que havia acontecido. Desde os primeiros meses na linha da frente até os últimos três meses, passados em um hospital de campanha a ajudar os médicos porque tinha se machucado feio durante um combate. Ele agora carregava uma cicatriz, a maior delas, perto da coluna. Uma bala havia se alojado ali e tinha dado pesadelos ao maior durante algumas horas, com medo de que pudesse sofrer sequelas graves. Tudo estava bem, no entanto. Sentiu o corpo se arrepiar todinho quando sentiu a mão do Byun parar ali, protetora, sentindo a pele recém cicatrizada. Contou sobre as pessoas que tinha conhecido, sobre refeições de procedência duvidosa e então a sua narrativa havia se acabado; durante dias, enquanto travava combate, sentia-se impotente e saudosista, odiava ser obrigado a continuar. Mas continuou, e agora estava ali, a alguns centímetros de distância de Baekhyun. A alguns centímetros do recomeço que tanto mereciam depois de toda a dor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Estive pensando… Se pudesse se casar em qualquer lugar, onde seria? — Indagou o Park, recebendo um olhar assustado do menor. — É uma pergunta séria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— N-não sei. Por mim eu me casaria até aqui e agora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hm. De terno?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, de pijama mesmo. Dá muito trabalho vestir o terno. — Riu baixinho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então eu nos declaro marido e marido. Pode beijar o noivo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não é assim que funciona, tem que me pedir primeiro. — Reclamou Baekhyun, armando um bico do tamanho do mundo. Chanyeol riu e encheu ele de beijos, prendendo ele em um abraço carinhoso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu espero que todo esse tempo não tenha feito com que você desista de nós. Eu pretendo pagar cada uma das promessas, Baekhyun, sou um homem muito paciente e determinado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhou para a janela, incapaz de conter a felicidade que sentia. Do lado de fora, um céu limpo se revelava, a calma após a tempestade. Algumas estrelas brilhavam, vencendo a poluição luminosa da cidade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jamais desistiria de nós, você sabe disso. — Contou o Byun, se desfazendo daquele abraço para voltar a olhar para ele. Não se cansava de fazer aquilo. Pegou a mão do mais novo e colocou sobre seu peito, por cima da camiseta, de modo que ele pudesse sentir. — Eu vou estar aqui, esperando cada uma dessas promessas ser cumprida, porque eu te amo muito. Não duvide disso nem por um segundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na ponta dos dedos, sentiu os batimentos acelerados de Byun Baekhyun. Ele ainda lhe encarava daquele jeitinho característico, como quem sabia demais, como quem sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Sentira medo. Medo de chegar em casa e encontrar tudo vazio, ou encontrar uma versão dele que não era mais apaixonado por Chanyeol como um dia fora apaixonado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mas encontrou, na ponta dos dedos,  a mesma pessoa que havia abraçado antes de embarcar no avião. Com quem havia compartilhado noites a fio jogando e vendo filmes, com quem tinha compartilhado lágrimas e sorrisos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol voltou para casa depois de oito longos meses e encontrou o amor, cru, mais uma vez, esperando para que se aninhasse no lar que era o peito de Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>